Strangelove
'''Dr. Strangelove' was an AI research scientist, responsible for the development of the Mammal Pod AI, as part of the Peace Walker Project in the 1970s. As her nickname implies, she had "a strange love"; a reference to her sexuality. Biography Early life and career Strangelove was born shortly before World War II, and spent her early childhood in Manchester, England. She was born an albino, and thus could not play outside without experiencing severe burns in a minute. She also didn't understand nor care to understand how kids of all genders seemed to behave towards one another. She usually goes out at night due to her love of the stars, even when going outside at night was far too dangerous at the time due to the air raids conducted by Nazi Germany. At roughly age ten, she was recognized for her talent in logic and mathematics, and was educated in these subjects by Professor Alan Turing. Under his tutelage, she obtained an appreciation for the concept of Artificial Intelligence. Several years later, while studying to be a computer engineer at the California Institute of Technology, the recently founded NASA (circa 1958) recruited her as a key staff member of the Mercury Project. In early 1961, she was acquainted with The Boss when the mercenary was assigned to Mercury as a backup pilot and advisor, and also with Emmerich, giving the latter the nickname of "Huey" after the crippled service droid in Silent Running, largely due to Emmerich himself being disabled. She tried to stop the launch, or at least stop The Boss from participating in the launch, after the Department of Defense requested that they add in a Window to the spacecraft. She also never bought the official reason for choosing The Boss, as being irradiated once would actually place The Boss in even greater risk than before. She also attempted to report that she found a damaged portion of The Boss's brain in an attempt to keep the mercenary off the mission, but The Boss stopped her, and explained the origins of the damaged brain portion: The Boss was distracted during a mission in 1943 after finding of being pregnant with a child. Owing to concerns for the safety of the official pilots, Strangelove oversaw the experimental launch of the first manned American spacecraft on April 21, 1961, piloted by The Boss, an incident during which The Boss was severely injured. Strangelove tried to save The Boss, not caring whether her own skin would burn. The Boss was rotated out of Project Mercury during The Boss's subsequent hospitalization, and Strangelove never saw her idol again. Strangelove came to love The Boss in the course of their cooperation, although she found that the woman's attentions were focused upon a certain individual whose identity she was never able to confirm. In 1964, after receiving notice that Naked Snake killed The Boss as a "traitor," Strangelove began to mentally identify the mercenary as this "certain individual." The thought that The Boss had died at the hands of her own student filled Strangelove with jealousy and anger, and she was unable to believe that The Boss had truly betrayed her country. Shortly thereafter, she was transferred to ARPA to pursue AI development, as a result of the disastrous results of the Lady Mercury project. She ended up being completely engrossed with her work, however, which didn't work well for her when her co-workers derided her for her orientation. She later ended up downsized from ARPA, which had become DARPA, after Détente, and was brought into the Peace Walker Project, seeing it as her one and only chance at bringing The Boss back to life and clearing her idol's name. However, she did realize that she might not make it back alive after the Peace Walker tests are completed, with the possibility of even being killed.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Data Files > Strangelove's Memories > A Chance Encounter Strangelove: I'm about to leave for Costa Rica, a place completely unfamiliar to me. And on a top-secret mission for the CIA, no less. No guarantees I'll come back alive. Might even get rubbed out by the CIA itself. In 1974, Strangelove was recruited by CIA Station Chief Hot Coldman's Peace Sentinel mercenary group to create the AI pod BS-Imago (also known as the Mammal Pod);Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Huey Emmerich: Peace Walker contains an assembly of two AI pods. One of them is the Mammal Pod, which Dr. Strangelove developed. The other's the Reptile Pod, which is mine. a highly advanced AI that would be capable of handling complex decisions regarding nuclear retaliation, which would be housed aboard the Peace Walker unmanned weapon. She chose The Boss to be the model, as she was "the most logical" of the minds to do so, and requested all information on The Boss in exchange for her help in the project. Despite her participation in the project, she didn't care for Coldman's goals, as she only wanted to revive The Boss so she could learn the truth about what happened in Tselinoyarsk and then clear her idol's name. Ornithologist Cécile Cosima Caminades later stumbled upon the project while Dr. Strangelove was running a routine simulation with the Mammal Pod in Costa Rica. Strangelove was kind to Cécile despite her being a prisoner, feeding and even bathing Cécile . She also stated that Cécile would be released in a month, but she had to keep Cécile's blindfold on. The reason for this was due to a compromise between saving Cécile and finishing the Mammal Pod on schedule, as she knew full well that if Coldman found out that the project had potentially been uncovered, Coldman would have had Cécile executed as soon as possible. Strangelove later encountered Big Boss (Naked Snake) outside of the AI Facility in an environment similar to Rokovo Berej, the setting of The Boss and Snake's final battle, and after verbally telling Snake off for murdering "the woman she loved". She then directed Snake to the facility where she explained that she planned on reviving The Boss as an AI. She then goaded Snake into trying to deactivate the AI pod if he could. Just prior to Snake fainted due to trauma relating to killing The Boss, Strangelove ended the simulation in shock to a response from the AI pod.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Strangelove: What is this... this response... Oh god... Discontinue! After Snake was captured by Peace Sentinel, Strangelove tortured Snake for information on why the mercenary had killed The Boss, doubting that it was related to The Boss's betrayal of America due to the mementos Snake kept. The torture continued up to three times, with Strangelove slowly becoming more unwilling to continue with the torture to the point that by the third torture session, she admitted that she no longer hated Snake when refusing the latter's request to kill. From Snake's lack of response to the torture, Strangelove deduced the information she needed to complete the Mammal Pod. Stangelove later joined Peace Sentinel forces at a U.S. missile base in Nicaragua, where she input false data into Peace Walker, in order to test its nuclear strike capability by attacking the Militaires Sans Frontières' Mother Base. However, when Soviet troops captured the base, Strangelove was forced to change Peace Walker's target to Cuba, after Vladimir Zadornov threatened to kill her and her beloved. After Zadornov's forces were neutralized by MSF, Strangelove apologized to Snake for her treatment, and invited Snake to find out the answers about The Boss together from the AI. While Strangelove and Snake made their way to the Peace Walker unit, Coldman's dying actions was able to activate the weapon, forcing MSF to attack. At the advice of Strangelove, Snake destroyed The Boss AI, although the Mammal Pod's directive was transferred to Peace Walker's Reptile Pod. However, remnants of The Boss's personality also manifested in the Reptile Pod, causing it to destroy itself and halt the false data uplink to NORAD, preventing a U.S. nuclear response to a perceived Soviet attack. This selfless act convinced Strangelove that The Boss had never betrayed America ten years earlier, and that her idol's name had been cleared. After the fiasco, Strangelove joined the MSF, due to being unemployed and unable to return to England.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: And, ah, Dr. Strangelove wants to come, too. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Strangelove? // Kazuhira Miller: Well she's out of a job now, and she'd have a problem returning to England. You can talk to her about it. Anyway, you don't need me to tell you how good she'd be for R&D. She also admitted when Big Boss asked that part of the reason she joined MSF was because she was impressed with Big Boss's role in MSF, due to the latter being the last disciple of The Boss, as well as viewing MSF itself as like the development of the nervous system. She also stated that, although uploading Big Boss's mind into an AI isn't a bad idea, she has no intention of doing any human transplants into AIs again. She also mentioned she'll repay Big Boss by using her AI research for MSF, and suggested placing her into the R&D Team.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Naked Snake (Big Boss): Why'd you agree to come here - to Mother Base? // Strangelove: You intrigued me. // Snake: Me? ...Hold on, you're not planning on modeling your next AI after me... // Strangelove: Not a bad idea. But I have no intention of ever again attempting to transplant human thought into machines. // Snake: ...That's a relief. // Strangelove: You are the man who inherited The Boss's will. You're gathering people around you even now, shaping them, building a new organization. I'd like to see how it turns out. // Snake: You're not planning to go back to AI research? // Strangelove: I never said such a thing. Of course my work will continue... // Snake: Here? // Strangelove: In my eyes, the growth of MSF as an organization is analogous to the development of the nervous system. The way you become intertwined, stimulate each other, branch out in new directions... It's really quite inspirational. // Snake: Interesting way to put it. // Strangelove: Of course, I intend to repay you for your hospitality. The fruits of my research will be at your disposal. Why not assign me to the R&D team? I promise you won't be disappointed. She later worked with Huey Emmerich and Kazuhira Miller to develop Metal Gear ZEKE, explaining to Big Boss that she has nothing against deterrence itself, but rather the dependency of it on nations, also promising that she won't try to make it into an AI like Peace Walker's Mammal Pod.Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Huey Emmerich: Snake, we fitted ZEKE with its own AI Pod. We were having trouble adjusting the AI, but Dr. Strangelove was able to get it up and running. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Strangelove? // Strangelove: Why the surprise, Snake? // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Well… We’re an army without borders. We need a deterrent against foreign intervention – that’s what ZEKE is for. It may even prove necessary to… // Strangelove: I’m not against deterrence itself. The problem is when a nation comes to rely on it. All that does is force a burden on its people… the same people that constitute the nation itself. The existence of nations is detrimental to man. That’s why I, one without a nation, see potential in MSF. But power is required for you to distance yourself from nations. I will do whatever I can to assist with that. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: …Glad to hear it. // Strangelove: And… I merely lent Huey a helping hand. I will not give ZEKE an AI like hers. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: I wouldn’t expect you to. During Zadornov's various escapes, Strangelove, presumably due to her being threatened by him earlier, stated to the MSF that they should have killed Zadornov when they had the chance. After ZEKE was nearly destroyed during an attempted hijacking by a triple agent of Cipher, she informed Huey that its AI had a backup module, so at the very least it could walk again, although it would be up to Big Boss as to what would happen to it. When asked if she hated Huey, she wondered with astonishment if Huey's asking her out. Huey denied it, and she remarked that it was a shame, as she "had her heart broken before", and she wanted someone who could stand up for themselves, remarking that love was blind. Post-Peace Walker Sometime later, Strangelove, due to the AI development program no longer being a necessity due to ZEKE's completion and the AI branch itself being stagnate, resigned from MSF and left Mother Base. Big Boss had been on assignment at the time and thus did not find this out until a week later, when Kazuhira Miller remarked that her absence was beneficial since that made less people directly involved with ZEKE, and thus much less of a risk of it being exposed by a then-upcoming UN inspection at Mother Base.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Brief 3: Preparing Staff for the Inspection Big Boss: About the inspection, what do we tell the men? // Kazuhira Miller: The truth. What else? The one thing we don’t need to worry about is anyone here spilling the beans about ZEKE. // Big Boss: Good point. What about the Sandinistas? There’s still quite a few of them left on the base. // Miller: I hate to say it, but it won’t look good having Soviet-bloc personnel here. The problem is moving a group that size in a hurry will look even worse. // Big Boss: At least Amanda is on assignment in Cuba. They’d recognize her. She should stay put for now. // Miller: All civilians save Huey will have to return to their countries. // Big Boss: Even your Parisian Cosima Caminandes? // Miller: Of course. We’ll get her whatever paper she needs. Dr. Strangelove’s departure came at a perfect time. The less ZEKE-related staff here, the better. // Big Boss: Wait, she left?! // Miller: That’s right, you were away on a mission. She left last week. There’s nothing cooking in AI weapons research, and ZEKE is complete. There was really no reason for her to hang around. // Big Boss: I’m surprised Huey let her go that easily. // Miller: Yeah, his crush on Strangelove was never much of a secret, huh? He followed her everywhere while ZEKE was in development. Boy, would she get pissed. But he does have a lot on his mind right now. “I’ve got bigger issues to deal with.” That’s what he said. // Big Boss: That’s the spirit, Huey. After the Mother Base attack, she kept in contact with Miller, who informed her of the attack. However, she soon dropped off the radar when she met with Amanda Valenciano Libre to retrieve portions of Peace Walker for shipping to the Soviet Union from Lake Nicaragua, more specifically the Mammal Pod. Afterwards, Strangelove returned to DARPA and was tasked by Zero to create an AI network due to Cipher's leader gradually succumbing to Skull Face's parasites. However, her time was short-lived as she had apparently been forced out due to a "certain incident". She eventually reunited with Huey, working for XOF at the time under Skull Face. She then got married, pregnant and bore her and Huey's son, whom they named Hal. She delivered him via C-section. During ST-84's early development, Skull Face had ordered the scientists to modify and reprogram the Mammal Pod to improve the performance of ST-84, a request that enraged her dur to her still lingering love for The Boss. However, she ultimately ended up getting into an argument with Huey about using Hal as a test subject for Metal Gear Sahelanthropus (as Sahelanthropus' cockpit only allowed for a child to pilot which Strangelove was against). To protect Hal from Huey's experiments, she sent their son to America. In retaliation, Huey then sealed Strangelove inside the Mammal Pod, letting her suffocate to death inside. After death Diamond Dogs would eventually discover Strangelove's remains by retrieving the Mammal Pod from Huey's old lab at the Soviet Base Camp in Afghanistan, alongside her last words being recorded by the AI pod (including incriminating statements about Huey intentionally letting her suffocate to death inside the AI pod). Based on the conditions of the AI pod and examining Strangelove's body, which was a skeleton, it was estimated she had been dead for six months to a year. Personality and characteristics Since she was a young girl, Strangelove was interested in the cosmos as well as arithmetic. However, her interactions with other people were somewhat cold and asocial, not knowing nor caring how to interact with her coworkers and/or children, the latter being the case when she herself was a child. Until the Peace Walker Incident in late 1974, the only time she interacted in an uncold manner to anyone was during her interactions with The Boss. Presumably because of her albinism, she also has to wear a large red coat everywhere even in environments where such clothing is disadvantageous (such as the Jungles of Costa Rica or the exterior areas of Mother Base). Strangelove originally intended to commit suicide when the Peace Walker project was completed, but The Boss's sacrifice nearing the end inspired her to continue living as well as open up to people, even Snake. She also generally looked at things with an inherent machine-based logic, trying not to let emotion cloud her judgment, although she lost control of this when The Boss was killed by Naked Snake. She was in love with The Boss, twice christening her as a "noble soul", the only mind in the world excellent enough to be used for Peace Walker's AI. She spoke very fondly of her to Snake and even admitted that the thought of making an android in her likeness once crossed her mind as robotics and AI research continued to advance. Strangelove was greatly fascinated with AIs and eventually dedicated herself in researching and developing AI-driven machinery. Though her affinity for AIs is one of passion and intrigue, the original reason she decided to learn about AIs stemmed from the failure of the Lady Mercury mission. As such, Strangelove dedicated herself in creating mechanical agents with AI, believing that no human being should ever have to suffer the same way that The Boss did. This developed passion for AI research also led her to become a fan of science fiction movies such as 2001: A Space Odyssey and Silent Running, the former of which also led to her having a very decent conversation with Huey Emmerich, who was also a fan of the film. The latter was evidenced when she gave Dr. Emmerich the derisive nickname of "Huey" after one of the service robots in the film. Despite her original goals and intentions, the aftermath of the Peace Walker Incident caused her to abandon her goal of implanting human-like thought patterns in machines. Strangelove was a lesbian, something emphasized by her romantic attraction and deep obsession towards The Boss. Proud of her sexual orientation, she often expressed disdain towards males and viewed females in a superior light, claiming that females were better when it came to empathizing with fellow humans whereas males tend to act with a machine-like logic and mentality. It was for this reason that she decided to use a female subject as her basis for Peace Walker's Mammal Pod AI beyond simply wanting to re-create The Boss. In this regard, her preferred alias as "Strangelove" was originally a derogatory nickname that was given to her by her fellow co-workers at ARPA from the title of the film called Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. This was based on the fact that she kept a photo of The Boss on her desk, as well as her apparently being completely uninterested in the opposite sex (i.e. a "strange" love). Recognizing that being "strange" meant that one possessed a unique point of view, she considered it an honor as opposed to an insult and as a result, she reclaimed the nickname as a title of her own. Strangelove's attraction to females was further emphasized during her encounters with Cécile Cosima Caminades, in which she revealed in a briefing between herself and Big Boss that she felt concerned for her, giving her personal baths while admiring her beauty, as well as lessening the security in the facility to allow her to escape. This attraction also extended to Paz Ortega Andrade (even though she was supposedly only sixteen years old) based on two occassions: Strangelove once expressed admiration for Paz's delicate skin and talked Paz into allowing her to apply sunscreen lotion to her body while the latter was sun-bathing (much to Paz's surprise and initial protest), and at a later point when Paz had become ill, Strangelove offered to rub a rare medicinal "Indian cure" onto Paz's chest while forcibly trying to remove the other's shirt until she was smacked with a pillow, thus forcing her out of the room.Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Data Files > Paz's Diary > 5th Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-EFY6MRyd8 During her work with Huey, she detested her fellow co-worker, largely because of his social awkwardness regarding talking to people, which included sending her a letter. Big Boss ultimately agreed that Strangelove most likely would not have been impressed with Huey's letter if he inspected it without his permission.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Huey > Dr. Strangelove > Letter to Strangelove: Huey Emmerich: Did you give that letter to Dr. Strangelove? // Naked Snake (Big Boss): ...Uh, no. // Huey: Why not? I gave it to you for a reason. It's highly important information. // Snake: Sorry. I didn't exactly have an opportunity to play postman. // Huey: Well, next time you see her, make sure she gets it. // Snake: Oh, yeah, sure. (under his breath) Better for you if she doesn't... // Huey: Snake! // Snake: What? // Huey: Tell me you didn't read the letter. // Snake: N-no... // Huey: You did! // Snake: I mean... You never know what kind of information could affect the outcome of an operation, right? So I... // Huey: So you read the letter. After I specifically told you not to! // Snake: ...What do you expect people to do when you tell them not to read something...? // Huey: I thought I knew you, Snake! I thought I could trust you!! But now I see I was wrong! Snake: ...Look, I'm sorry. But I just don't get what you see in her. // Huey: Well, I wouldn't expect a barbarian who opens other people's private correspondence to understand. // Snake: Fine, then. Deliver it yourself. Huey: Huh?! N-no, I... No way, I could never... // Snake: You've got a long way to go, Huey... Strangelove later referred to a "furtive letter," when explaining the reasons behind her dislike for Huey, suggesting that she eventually got Huey's letter.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Naked Snake (Big Boss): You know, that ID card I got from Huey wouldn't let me into the lab. // Strangelove: Of course not. I deactivated it. // Snake: Why? // Strangelove: As though I'd let him into my lab! // Snake: You don't seem to care for him much. Even though you two are in the same field. // Strangelove: Oh, please. For starters, I can't stand that wishy-washy attitude of his. If he's got something to say to me, he should be a man and come say it in person, not write some furtive letter. // Snake: But if his card doesn't work, how's he supposed to... // Strangelove: And another thing! The way he always demeans himself. Every other sentence begins with "I could be wrong, but..." Why can't he just do what he does and be confident about it?! // Snake: Well, there was the thing about his dissertation being plagiarized... // Strangelove: The real problem is, he doesn't have a whit of independence in him. In Costa Rica, and even back at NASA he was always following people around asking if there was some way he could help. Why doesn't he stop his whining, take a stand, and face up to me? // Snake: I think I know how he feels.... // Strangelove: And to top it all off, he seems to enjoy referring to himself by that nickname I gave him. I simply don't get it. How can he be so submissive? // Snake: So Huey was a nickname you gave him... // STRANGELOVE: // That's right. I took it from the name of a drone in the science fiction film "Silent Running." // Snake: Drone? // Strangelove: It's a type of worker robot. The way he follows people, just waiting for them to boss him around, is so similar. I couldn't help myself. Oh.. It's an American film directed by Douglas Trumbull, the man who did the special effects for "2001: A Space Odyssey." // Snake: Imagine that. A scientist who likes science fiction... // Strangelove: And that's not all! // Snake: There's more? // Strangelove: //He's a man! // Snake: ...Hang on, I seem to remember you saying he should be more of a man. // Strangelove: ...Yes, well, he is an awfully good scientist. Without his Reptile Pod, my Mammal Pod wouldn't function. Just as the cerebrum can't exist without the cerebellum and the brain stem. He did a fine job of designing it, I'll give him that. // Snake: That sounded suspiciously like praise... // Strangelove: Hmph. It's merely an objective observation. I like people who possess the will to move forward. I have no time for those who refuse to take control of their lives. Until he does, my opinion remains the same. She later grew to respect him after Huey managed to ask her upfront whether she hated him. She told him she was willing to give him a chance should he decide to confess to her with confidence. This, however, was all a calculated effort to gain a child whom she would consider to be her and The Boss' alone. She claimed the man used in this process would be "irrelevant", meaning she held no real romantic interest in Huey. Nonetheless, she did have some degree of respect for Huey despite ultimately only using him to have a child, as she accidentally praised Huey for his work despite attempting to give an unbiased opinion about Huey's credentials, and also earlier made a contradictory remark about how the thing she hated most about Huey was his being male when she earlier implied that she'd like him more if he could stand up for himself when discussing about him with Snake. Although Strangelove employed torture to interrogate Snake, as a scientist, she personally felt disgusted with its philosophy. She would later express deep shock when she found out Paz was a spy during the battle.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Strangelove (Codec): Paz...How could you be so foolish... She considered saying something about Paz until deciding against it.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Strangelove (Codec): Paz, I...No, forget it. She also was demonstrated to care deeply for her son Hal, as one of her last actions in life was entering a falling out with Huey due to the latter suggesting he use Hal as a test subject for Sahelanthropus, even going as far as to hide him from Huey as a result, and one of the last things she wished for was for The Boss to watch over "their" child.http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=176458665&postcount=2993 At first, Strangelove hated Big Boss/Snake because he killed The Boss. She tortured him (with great distress) when he wouldn't reveal the truth of The Boss' fateful final mission. After he defeated Peace Walker and the weapon; infused with The Boss' AI destroyed itself, Strangelove defected to MSF. As well as apologizing to Snake, she talked very candidly and civilly with him about her work, AI in general, her relationship with The Boss and others. She lightly teased Big Boss at times and posed a no-nonsense attitude in their conversations. She was inspired by MSF, intrigued in seeing how Snake would live out The Boss's will. She compared MSF to the nervous system and at her behest, worked on its R&D team and allowed Snake to utilize all of her future research. Similar to her compatriots, Strangelove was also a tobacco user. In her case, she utilized snuff tobacco, which she utilized due to cigarette and cigar smoke ruining various computers and/or precision equipment. Likewise, during her meeting with Big Boss, she also had him ingest snuff tobacco before entering the interior of the AI lab in order to prevent his cigar smoke from ruining the equipment inside. Behind the scenes Strangelove is a character who appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Her sexuality had been alluded to as a major character point since TGS 2009, where Hideo Kojima when discussing the characters refused to give any specific details about her other than that "she's Strangelove a really 'strange love.'" He also confirmed that she was the woman asking the questions at the beginning of the trailer and on the TGS Teaser site.http://www.gamespot.com/articles/kojima-talks-peace-walker/1100-6230488/ When Strangelove is first introduced in the game, the player can zoom in on her to see that her "heart" is full of lilies (this is a suggestion about her lesbianism, as the Japanese word for lily, "yuri", is also slang for "lesbian"). Strangelove's name is a reference to the 1964 Stanley Kubrick film Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. The film's plot concerns the Cold War crisis and a possible nuclear apocalypse. Strangelove also bears some resemblance to Dr. Strangelove from the movie; both have short hair and wear similar sunglasses and black leather gloves. The movie itself was previously referenced in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops by Para-Medic and Nikolai Sokolov respectively. In the English version, Strangelove's English voice actress had previously voiced Olga Gurlukovich in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and EVA in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. In the Japanese version, Strangelove's Japanese voice actress also worked with The Boss's Japanese voice actress in the in-house music production band "Two-Han Princess". Coincidentally, Strangelove now joins all three women as a mother of a central character. Strangelove shares many similarities with Naomi Hunter. Coincidentally, both Strangelove and Naomi had undergone somewhat unethical actions for reasons relating to revenge against someone they hated for personal reasons from their past as well as acting within a group's ulterior agenda as well; Naomi injected Solid Snake with FOXDIE (in Metal Gear Solid) both under orders from the Pentagon relating to Shadow Moses and as revenge against for Gray Fox's Gene Therapy and Cyborg Ninja experiments, and Strangelove willingly underwent the Peace Walker project and Mammal Pod's development both due to Coldman's orders and as revenge towards Big Boss initially for The Boss. Both women were even romantic with men in the Emmerich family; Naomi went into a relationship with Hal Emmerich (in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) and Strangelove's perceived attraction with Huey Emmerich that later turns into marriage that was merely to have a child. Lastly, Naomi initially spoke (in Metal Gear Solid) with a British accent (Strangelove's nationality). Due to Strangelove coming to a mutual understanding with Huey at the conclusion of Peace Walker, some fans speculated that Strangelove would be Huey's first wife as well as Hal's mother. This was ultimately confirmed in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, with there even being a photo taped on The Boss AI pod showing Strangelove with the then-toddler son. This also confirmed that Hal possessed British ancestry (via Strangelove), something that had been earlier implied in the in-game book in Metal Gear Solid 2.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth, Page 19 Dr. Hal Emmerich did not return to ArmsTech following his rescue from Shadow Moses. His whereabouts are unknown, but there is some indication that he made his way to England where he has family members. The GDC 2013 trailer for The Phantom Pain showed a scene detailing a devastating attack on Mother Base by the military group XOF. However, Strangelove was mentioned in a podcast about The Phantom Pain.http://metalgearinformer.com/?p=8727 In addition, one of the cassette tapes in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes confirms that Strangelove left Mother Base beforehand, due to her role as AI inspector being complete. Torture cutscene If the player fails to complete the interactive cutscene where Big Boss swipes Strangelove's film ID card, he won't have the card on him when the player takes control of Big Boss in the torture chamber/prison. However, he will still unlock his cell, using a hidden jigsaw stitched into his scar. The torture cutscene in Peace Walker bore many similarities to Ocelot's torture of Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid. Both had at least three torture rounds. Both involved three button prompts to withstand torture for each round, with the last button prompt being the most intense. Lastly, both tortures have the option of an easier escape upon fulfilling certain requirements. Likewise, the cutscene may also pay homage to the torture Naked Snake suffered under Colonel Volgin ten years prior to Peace Walker since Snake was hung up and electrocuted in both instances. In the Japanese version of Peace Walker, her method of torture was censored to be the use of "laughing rods" that would tickle the victim, and was implied that the frequency that can tickle the victim can kill them if raised higher. This was because the Japanese rating simply could not allow torture to be used. On a related note, any future references to the torture were omitted or at the very least not directly stated (such as when Strangelove apologized to Snake shortly after Coldman and Zadornov were stopped). Mother Base staff Strangelove is a unique staff member at Mother Base, available after completing Chapter 4. Her skill (AI Development Technology) allows AI to be installed on Metal Gear ZEKE. Her job is AI Researcher. Although Strangelove herself is not a playable character, outfitting any female MSF soldiers with the Tuxedo will have them resemble Strangelove. Strangelove's memories The AI weapons in Main Ops have tapes apparently planted in between two sides of the AI's mainframe by Strangelove. To get them the player character must take notice to them by getting moving from one side of the mainframe to the other via choosing a memory board in a column. In the Pupa it's located between side A and B, in Chrysalis it's between B and C, and for Cocoon it's between C and D. There are 3 tapes in total. The tapes in question supplied background info about Strangelove, as well as her working with The Boss during the Lady Mercury project. Artbook According to the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Official Arts Works, before she was settled to appear as an albino, she was originally conceived to have either blue hair or blond hair with some covering her right eye, and would have worn an outfit resembling that of an engineer. Similarly, her first appearance was intended to have Big Boss discover the entrance to the AI Lab, walk in, and find Strangelove sitting in a red chair waiting for him, instead of having her wait at the door outside. ''Metal Gear Solid V'' ''Ground Zeroes'' Strangelove does not make a physical appearance in Ground Zeroes, although she is mentioned in the briefing tapes leading up to the mission, where it is revealed that she resigned at least a week before the UN's request to inspect Mother Base. She also appears in the ''Ground Zeroes'' app in the Mother Base development game, where she is an unlockable officer when Mother Base reaches an overall level of 40. ''The Phantom Pain'' A Kojima Productions podcast implied that Strangelove would be making an appearance in The Phantom Pain. Yumi Kikuchi also implied she would be appearing when confirming that she and Kikuko Inoue would be doing voicework for the game.https://twitter.com/Kikuchi__Yumi/status/494481923201175553 There is an inconsistency concerning when she departed the original Mother Base. In one of the Questioning Huey tapes, it is mentioned that Strangelove had left Mother Base on the eve of the IAEA inspection as one of the suspicious elements behind Huey's suspected involvement in the XOF attack on Mother Base. However, in Ground Zeroes, it is established that Strangelove had actually been gone from Mother Base and resigned at least a week prior to MSF getting the UN inspection request letter. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card, non-canon) *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' (mentioned, voice and photographs) Other appearances Strangelove later appeared in the official series website's versus battle, where she fought against Cécile. Gallery Strangelove.jpg|Dr. Strangelove, circa 1974. 201062722443.png|Strangelove's model viewer, upon gaining an S-rank/gaining the bikini top, front. 201062722458.png|Strangelove's model viewer, upon gaining an S-rank/gaining the bikini top, back. Strangelove artwork in bonus art packet 001.jpg|Strangelove's artwork in a promotional art booklet. File:Strangelove CG.JPG ddd.png|Photo of Strangelove with Hal. Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Creators Category:Militaires Sans Frontières Category:Female Category:Parents